


Too Beautiful To Look Away From.

by Angel_Bee_blue



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: 10-12 in this, Bathing/Washing, Bone Carving, Codependency, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hunting (mentioned), Kinda, Literal Sleeping Together, Macgyvering, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mono is a good boy, Mono is a sweetheart, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Quilting, Six has issues, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, Wholesome, cleaning clothes, fuck i forgot, happy bbys, he is respectful too, kids having fun, they make stuff, theyre like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: She’s beautiful, she really is, even when she lashes out at those who hurt her. He’d almost think she was a monster if not for how deceptively frail she seemed in his arms, quiet and helpless.If anything she was the exact opposite, she knew the world and what she was doing, she tore at flesh and twisted severed limbs as if they were toys. She was an enigma, one Mono was eager to solve.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Too Beautiful To Look Away From.

**Author's Note:**

> A look into Mono’s crush on Six and their codependency.
> 
> Also I made a monix server for the peopl on the Mono/Six tag, please come 🥺
> 
> https://discord.gg/4zaHWzVx

She’s beautiful, she really is, even when she lashes out at those who hurt her. He’d almost think she was a monster if not for how deceptively frail she seemed in his arms, quiet and helpless.  
If anything she was the exact opposite, she knew the world and what she was doing, she tore at flesh and twisted severed limbs as if they were toys. She was an enigma, one Mono was eager to solve.

He aimed to get information one night as they camped beneath a rocky terrace,  
“Six, what would you do if I hurt you?”  
“Depends.”  
She answered, tracing over the seams in her lighter, she did so enjoy metal knick knacks. Mono scratched his ear under his paper bag, his form of protection if he wasn’t immune to the broadcasts that used to play. The bag was protection from rain and the elements as well as hiding his face when he was thinking.  
“Depends on what?”  
He asked, ever one to seek knowledge  
“If it’s an accident or on purpose. If it’s an accident then I’ll forgive you, if it’s on purpose…”  
She gripped her lighter and stared at it.  
“Well, it’d be a shame to have to destroy you Mono, you’re such a good friend.”  
A silence filled the air between them, it stifled their breath, making it hard to think. Mono eventually leaned towards her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her close. She squirmed uncomfortably and frowned at him.  
“I’d never hurt you Six. Unless I needed to to save our lives, and even then I’d explain it beforehand.”  
She settled down and bonked her head against his shoulder  
“Promise?”  
“On my life.”  
She cracked a smile and hugged him back, making Mono’s heart beat faster and his face grow warm. He was quite certain the barely audible buzz of static he produced increased in fervor.  
“We should check the traps for any prey, I’m starving.”  
Mono nodded, not quite able to form words and the yellow clad girl got up and flicked on her lighter,  
“I promise I’ll wait till we cook it to eat this time.”  
She flashed sharp canines at him, Mono’s heart froze in his throat.  
“C-coming!”

They sat in front of a small fire, Mono chewing the last of the hare he caught as Six finished cutting the silver skin off the fur, sneakily eating the scraps when she thought he wasn’t looking. He set down the clean bones and checked them to see if they could serve a use. If anything he could carve another knife and fork from the legs, maybe a spoon if he was lucky!  
“Think we’ll have enough fur to finish the quilt?”  
“Just enough, we’ll have to steal some more thread though.”  
She answered, wiping her mouth and hanging up the severed fur on a rock where the sun would dry them in the morning. Mono glanced back at her and felt his little heart pitter pat once more in double speed. Her hair was gorgeous, dark and hanging in her eyes. It was a trick, just like her meek appearance, matted and filthy with dirt and blood.  
She sat beside him and checked the bones for any scraps.  
“You stink.”  
He scolded, she stuck her tongue out and scowled, it took a few seconds to recollect himself at how his body swooned.  
“No, I mean, literally, you smell bad, so do I! What I’m saying is, we should take a bath, wash our hair and even the blanket. I have some soap I nabbed from the hospital.”  
Her expression shifted from angry to confused, to a slight smile.  
“So we can play in the lake?”  
Mono nodded enthusiastically, thinking of the clear pond (a lake to them) that they passed in the day, not a threat in the water in sight. Six grabbed his hand and squeezed it excitedly.

After walking to the pond and removing their coats Mono furrowed his brow,  
“Should we wash all our clothes too?”  
“Just the overcoats, so we’ll have something dry and warm to sleep in.”  
Six directed, dipping her toes in the water and focusing on the ripples that appeared, the dirt on her feet starting to loosen.  
It was picturesque, with a stunning model bathed in moonlight, Mono’s stomach was doing flips. He took off his trousers and dunked them in the water along with his coat, removing his bag and undershirt for once they were done. He leaped in the pond and yelped, damn it was cold. Six laughed and leaned forwards in her thin dress. Mono stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed the ivory bar of soap, grabbing her filthy raincoat and starting to scrub. The muted yellow gave way to a bright canary tone that made Mono’s heart leap, it was definitely her color. When he glanced over he saw her washing her arms, he did his absolute best to not look beneath the water, that was the least he could do. She turned and splashed him with water,  
“Come play!”  
He blinked the water out of his eyes and let the clothes go to dunk his head under the water. His hair plastered to his face, a loud giggle filled the air, Six was laughing, he adored it already. She was doubled over cackling as he pushed his normally chaotic hair out of the way. It was flattened and actually tamable.  
“You look like me.”  
Six pointed to her thick curtains of matted black hair. Mono had to agree that they did,  
“You look better though.”  
He told her, blushing slightly at it. He pushed the wet locks back and swam over to play with her and finish cleaning off.

“Ow! You’re gonna lose a finger if you keep doing that.”  
Six growled, mono huffed in return,  
“It’s your own fault that you don’t take care of your hair, it wouldn’t hurt if you combed it more often.”  
Six seethed silently and bit the air angrily when he combed through a tangle or mat.  
“Why don’t you talk to distract yourself?”  
Mono asked, getting elbowed in his gut,  
“Ow, fine! I’ll do the talking. I’ve been dreaming about the door again. I think it’s trying to pull me back and trap me.”  
Mono shuddered, Six glanced back at him and took his trembling hand, taking the carved comb from his and running it through his bangs.  
“Let’s talk about something else. I once saw a sunrise, it was beautiful.”  
You’re beautiful, Mono’s mind crooned, watching as she combed his messy wet hair. He tangled his fingers in hers and watched her bristle.  
“I wanna try to fix it and using my hands will help me.”  
He explained quickly, cheeks going warm as he buried his hands in the cool dark strands, messing with the knots and pulling the matted sections out, humming happily at every clear section of smooth shiny clean hair. They sat there chatting and brushing each other’s hair as they dried their clothes and warmed up by the fire.  
When they finally put it out and curled up under the quilt the stars were the only thing they could see. Six curled into his side and went quiet, clutching at his shirt.  
“Goodnight Six.”  
“Mm.”  
She responded, letting Mono stroke her hair and fully stretch out, feet sticking out in the cold. He couldn’t care less honestly, if Six was warm, than so was he.

All in all, she got more beautiful the longer he looked, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from her.


End file.
